


the scientist (song fic?)

by audreywritescrappystories



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Coldplay, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Or platonic, The Scientist song fic, sad I guess, you can make it joshler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7716112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audreywritescrappystories/pseuds/audreywritescrappystories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is random. listen to the scientist by coldplay and this will make sense</p>
            </blockquote>





	the scientist (song fic?)

"I'm sorry Tyler  
I'm sorry I never told you how lovely you are.  
It was hard to find you again, you know?  
I needed to tell you something. I need you. You are so special to me. You are apart from everyone I know. You mean the most to me.  
Talk to me Tyler. Please?  
Ask me something.  
I want to go back to the beginning Tyler. I want to change it all.  
I feel like I'm just running in circles. It's not getting better. Why isn't it getting better?  
I know that no one said it was easy Tyler. No one said any of this would be simple. They just said it was a such a shame. No one said it was easy, Ty. But no one ever told me it'd be this hard. I want to see you again. I miss you" 

 

"I was just guessing when it'd happen but I didn't realize how soon it'd be. I can't find the words Tyler. I'm not good like you were. My mind isn't as beautiful as yours was. Tell me you love me Tyler. You're haunting me. I can feel you with me and I don't know if I like it or not. I'm still not doing better. I'm still running in circles. Take me back to the start. Please. 'What a shame for them to part' they said as I cried about you. What they didn't say was how hard it'd be to forget you. I don't want to forget you. But I can't think of any other way to feel anything again. I'm numb. I need you. I miss you. Please let me go back to the start. I'd change it all" 

Josh placed down the flowers he was holding and quietly sobbed. 6 months. It had been 6 months since his world ended. He wasn't doing better. He needed Tyler, he was his rock. They kept each other strong. Obviously Josh didn't do a good job, since Tyler was 8 feet underground with poison in his veins and slits in his wrists.  
"It's not your fault" they'd tell him.  
But it was. Josh didn't tell him enough. How much he loved him. How much he meant to him.  
Josh wasn't a scientist but he didn't need to be to know Tyler wasn't coming back. Tyler was gone.


End file.
